


I have an idea

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What kind of idea?





	I have an idea

Our tale starts in Daphne and Fenrir Greyback's house, they are discussing various things.

Daphne smirked. "No silly, you can't visit my family during a full moon."

Fenrir said, "Why not? It might make them like me."

Daphne stated, "Don't be ridiculous and they do like you."

Fenrir replied, "If you say so, by the way I have an idea."

Daphne asked, "What?"

Fenrir told her, "I think that if I stay on my best behaviour in front of your family then maybe just possibly you would consider becoming a werewolf."

Daphne gasped. "What?"

Fenrir sighed. "I know it will be a hard decision for you to make, but please think of me when you make it."

Daphne frowned. "I love you more than anything Fen, but I don't think I want to give up my humanity just yet."

Fenrir smiled. "So you will eventually join me?"

Daphne beamed, "Of course."


End file.
